L'Ombre de Serpentard
by Mihalina
Summary: Son apparence, son intelligence, Théodore Nott tenait tout de son père. Tout… sauf ses convictions. Mais comment lutter contre les forces des Ténèbres lorsqu'on est un Sang-Pur Serpentard et que l'on porte le nom d'un mangemort ? Tandis que Lord Voldemort montait en puissance, Théodore Nott avait décidé de résister de la façon qu'il maîtrisait le mieux : dans l'ombre et en silence.


Ce texte a été écrit lors d'un défi d'écriture, sur le thème d'une réécriture d'une partie de la saga du point de vue d'un autre personnage.

Il fallait réaliser un résumé d'environ 200 mots et un extrait de roman de moins de 2 000 mots.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclamer** : L'ensemble de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Résumé** : _Visage pâle et anguleux, cheveux bruns noués en catogan, intelligents, Serpentards, Sang-Pur. La ressemblance entre Théodore Nott et Théodore Nott Senior s'arrêtait là._

 _Nott Senior était un fin orateur, imposant et charismatique, un fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était un homme froid qui se délectait du malheur des cloportes qui l'entouraient._  
 _Théodore, lui, n'aimait pas voir les gens souffrir, même s'il était taciturne et préférait la compagnie des potions à celle des humains (humains qu'il fuyait si bien que les élèves de sa promotion oubliaient souvent son existence). La différence majeure entre père et fils résidait dans leurs convictions : la magie noire et les idées des Mangemorts et de ses compagnons de dortoir répugnait le jeune homme._

 _Théodore aurait voulu se battre, mais qui croirait en la bonne foi d'un Sang-Pur qui portait le nom d'un des lieutenants du Mage Noir le plus craint de Grande-Bretagne ? Le Serpentard connaissait aussi trop bien ce qui attendait les Traîtres à leur sang pour risquer d'afficher publiquement ses idées._

 _Tandis que Lord Voldemort montait en puissance, Théodore Nott avait décidé de résister de la façon qu'il maîtrisait le mieux : dans l'ombre et en silence._

* * *

Théodore frissonna en entrant silencieusement dans le couloir glacial du cachot encadré par les geôles. Les chaînes qui pendaient au mur, entretenues par Rusard depuis des années, semblaient avoir été tout juste installées mais beaucoup étaient déjà tâchées de sang. Les cellules étaient presque toutes vides à cette heure tardive, les élèves ayant été libérés avant le couvre-feu (mais après le diner) pour pouvoir assister aux cours du lendemain. Un cri de douleur déchira le silence et il ne tarda pas en apercevoir l'origine. Crabbe et une Serpentarde de cinquième année dont il se fichait du nom ricanaient méchamment, leurs baguettes levées vers un Poufsouffle de troisième ou quatrième année qui était suspendu par les poignets. Le garçon sanglotait, ses robes fendues par de multiples déchirures. Sa peau était couverte de lacérations, qui formaient sur son torse les premières lettres du mot « TRAITRE ».

Poudlard avait bien changé. Novembre commençait à peine mais cela faisait des semaines que le château avait perdu tout sa féérie. L'année précédente, Dumbledore était tombé, et ce dernier havre de paix avec lui. Le dernier bastion détruit, vidé de tout ce qui faisait sa substance, envahi par les Mangemorts par la faute de Draco. Son camarade n'avait pas eu le choix, évidemment. Il aimait ses parents, il voulait les protéger de la colère du Mage Noir. Théodore n'avait pas ce problème : fils unique, sa mère – qu'il avait adorée – était morte pendant son enfance, et il n'avait jamais été proche de son père. Les missions qu'Il donnait n'étaient de toute manière pas de celles qu'on peut refuser. Malgré la vantardise de Draco, Nott savait qu'il n'avait jamais été ravi de recevoir la marque et qu'il était terrifié par sa mission et ses implications. Il l'avait vu perdre le sommeil et se faire ronger par la terreur au fur et à mesure de l'année, et il avait pitié de Malfoy et de l'angoisse qu'il pouvait toujours déceler dans son regard.

Il le haïssait quand même.

Il le haïssait presqu'autant que son père, cet homme froid, souvent cruel, qui avait semblé voir sa dernière étincelle d'empathie s'éteindre lorsque son épouse avait été emportée par la dragoncelle. Pour l'instant, Théodore avait réussi à se faire suffisamment oublier pour que son père ne lui ait pas proposé – _ordonné_ – de se faire marquer. Il s'était arrangé pour que les bulletins que recevait le Mangemort depuis la cinquième année soient modifiés. De trop bons résultats auraient risqué d'attirer l'attention du Mage Noir, et de trop mauvais de le faire passer pour un idiot utile pour les sales boulots, comme Crabbe ou Goyle – pas encore marqués, bien que les deux se vantaient depuis quelques semaines que la date approcherait. Au fil des bulletins, ses résultats excellents étaient devenus acceptables, puis tout juste passables. Il lui avait suffi de rater volontairement de plus en plus d'exercices pratiques pour convaincre ses camarades de dortoir qu'il peinait en cours, tout en continuant à rendre d'excellents parchemins pour ne pas pénaliser son dossier scolaire. Les professeurs ne pensaient jamais à le complimenter de toute manière, et il était devenu très doué pour cacher ses notes en feignant la honte du mauvais résultat. Son père s'était contenté de le sermonner une ou deux fois sur sa baisse de niveau, avant d'oublier le sujet, inintéressé qu'il était par son fils.

Oui, tant que son père ne cherchait pas à lui faire porter la marque, c'était Draco qu'il haïssait le plus. Draco qui avait perdu sa superbe et sa belle arrogance, Draco qui sanglotait la nuit quand il croyait tout le monde endormi et que les insomnies tenaient Théodore éveillé. Draco qui avait permis aux Mangemorts d'entrer dans Poudlard et de tuer Dumbledore. _Meurtrier_. Draco qu'il voyait dévoré par l'effroi, qu'il devinait rongé par le regret, qu'il savait révulsé par les tortures autour d'eux mais qui n'agissait pas. _Collabo._

Un nouveau cri de douleur – le Poufsouffle avec lequel Crabe s'amusait, sans doute – le sortit de ses pensées et il chassa la haine qui l'avait envahi. Ce n'était pas la haine qui les sauverait. L'horreur nouait comme à chaque fois son cœur et sa gorge tandis qu'il poursuivait son chemin dans les profondeurs du cachot en s'efforçant de se convaincre qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le pauvre garçon. _Lâche._ Il n'était pas un courageux Gryffondor qui criait à propos de la résistance ou écrivait des messages pro-Potter sur les murs la nuit, ça n'aurait aidé personne qu'il se batte contre les deux tortionnaires. _Lâche, lâche, lâche_. La broche a sa poitrine pesait bien plus lourd sur sa conscience que sur sa robe. Il déplaça sa cape pour ne plus la sentir.

Il l'avait reçue le premier Septembre au soir, après un Banquet qui célébrait la pureté du Sang dans une ambiance que Théodore avait trouvé glaçante. Les Carrow avaient convoqué dans le bureau du directeur Rogue – _traître, traître, traître_ – un groupe « d'élèves de confiance ». Théodore en faisait partie évidemment, grâce à son père, un honneur dont il se serait bien passé et qui l'empêchait de passer aussi inaperçu qu'il l'aurait voulu. C'était le retour de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, augmentée et avec encore plus de pouvoirs, dont ceux de torturer les élèves en retenue – un autre « honneur » qu'il avait pour l'instant réussi à éviter sans attirer l'attention. Ce soir-là, Théodore avait feint un sourire satisfait en recevant l'emblème de la Brigade – l'immonde serpent et la tête de mort de la toute aussi ignoble Marque – qu'il avait accroché avec en réprimant son dégoût.

Depuis, il avait travaillé à connaitre dans le moindre détail les Carrow, les membres de la Brigade et les élèves qui étaient de fervents défenseurs du nouvel ordre de Sang. Il s'efforçait de tout savoir d'eux, pour découvrir leurs points faibles et pouvoir prédire au mieux leurs réactions : puisqu'il devait faire partie de cette Brigade, il pourrait lutter de l'intérieur pour aider les élèves qui résistaient. Le pouvoir et l'impunité avaient révélé les pires traits de la plupart des membres de la Brigade, leur sadisme et une créativité qu'il n'aurait jamais cru imaginable de la part de Crabbe en matière de tortures. La Brigade participait activement à lutter contre toute forme de résistance, et s'il avait pu échapper jusqu'à présent à sa « fonction », Théodore redoutait le moment où il devrait prendre part à leurs exactions ou se trahir en refusant.

Il arrivait aux dernières geôles, les plus sombres et les plus froides. Il n'avait croisé personne, mais il vérifia tout de même d'un coup d'œil que la voie était libre avant de se diriger vers la cellule qui l'intéressait. Il affecta tout de même un air surpris en ouvrant la porte de la petite salle, au cas où quelqu'un se serait trouvé à proximité sans qu'il le remarque. Parkinson était censée monter la garde encore une vingtaine de minutes, jusqu'au couvre-feu, même s'il savait parfaitement qu'elle était au chaud dans son dortoir – c'était une vraie vipère, mais elle détestait se salir les mains et fuyait toujours les geôles dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour Théodore, qui pourrait être de retour au dortoir avant que les autres aient finis leurs rondes et soient de retour au dortoir.

Malgré la faible lueur des torches, la plaie profonde qui zébrait la joue de Londubat était parfaitement visible et les flammes se reflétaient dans les chaînes qui le maintenaient debout. Il n'avait pas d'autres blessures visibles, mais Théodore ne doutait pas qu'il avait été torturé autrement. Il devina à la respiration du Gryffondor qu'il était endormi, ou évanoui.

Il s'approcha alors silencieusement, sorti discrètement un petit pot d'onguent qu'il cacha au creux d'une de ses mains avant de procéder au rituel auquel il se livrait depuis plusieurs semaines – l'acte de rébellion le plus fort qu'il avait osé tenter jusqu'à présent. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher les tortures, il pouvait au moins soigner les blessés et réduire leurs douleurs. Il était un excellent potionniste, presqu'aussi bon biologiste, et il avait l'assurance de devenir Maître des Potions. L'année précédente, lors d'un cours intensif de maîtrise de potions avec Rogue, celui-ci lui avait fait préparer un onguent cicatrisant. Théodore l'avait adapté pour qu'il calme l'inflammation des tissus, pour stopper la douleur à la source et provoquer la reconstitution interne des tissus endommagés. Il trouvait délicieusement ironique que la base pour son premier acte de rébellion lui ait été fournie par le Mangemort qu'il avait cru repenti et à qui il avait failli demander l'année précédente de l'aide pour échapper à son père. Il avait hésité de nombreuses fois, se ravisant toujours au dernier instant. Une preuve de plus qu'il ne pouvait faire réellement confiance à personne d'autre que lui-même.

Un soupir soulagé s'échappa des lèvres de Londubat. Même si les Doloris visaient l'esprit, leurs effets se faisaient ressentir sur tout le corps. Depuis les vagues récentes d'impardonnables, le Serpentard avait pu constater que lorsqu'il était appliqué sur les points d'énergie, son onguent contrait efficacement les contrecoups du maléfice, et il travaillait pour améliorer encore sa préparation dans ce sens.

Il se demandait comment Londubat réagirait s'il le voyait à cet instant. Ils auraient pu être amis, si les choses avaient été différentes. Ils avaient failli être amis. Ils avaient commencé par parler botanique ensemble, et Théodore lui avait même donné régulièrement des cours de soutien en potions – Neville se débrouillait étonnamment bien, sans la présence effrayante de Rogue. Puis son père avait été formellement identifié comme Mangemort par Potter, la guerre s'était faite plus présente et Neville était devenu méfiant face à ce Serpentard entouré de personnes clamant l'importance de la pureté de sang sans qu'il ne dise mot. Il n'avait rien fait qui pouvait permettre au Gryffonfor de savoir qu'il ne partageait pas ces idées, et qu'il n'était pas là pour infiltrer la résistance. Il se souvenait parfaitement du regard déçu mais peu surpris que Neville avait posé sur lui la première fois qu'il avait vu la marque épinglée à sa poitrine.

Le regard dégoûté qu'il lui avait lancé le matin même était encore plus frais dans sa mémoire. Carrow leur avait annoncé qu'ils allaient s'entraîner à lancer le Doloris sur les élèves en retenue. Théodore avait fait partie des premiers à devoir se prêter à « l'exercice ». Il avait échoué, évidemment. Mais il n'avait rien dit, ni protesté, contrairement à Londubat qui avait refusé de lever sa baguette.

Le mépris qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux avait piqué Théodore à vif et lui avait donné le courage pour ce nouvel acte de rébellion. Il plaça dans la petite poche de son chandail, caché sous sa robe de sorcier, un feuillet indiquant au recto le planning des prochaines rondes et au verso des informations sur les Carrow. Même si Londubat et ses amis ne lui feraient jamais confiance, il pouvait leur faire parvenir autrement les informations qu'il collectait et qui pourraient les aider à se battre.

Le cœur un peu plus léger pour la première fois depuis des mois, Théodore quitta furtivement la geôle, mû par sa nouvelle résolution. Même s'il restait dans l'ombre, il allait lui aussi se battre. _Résistant._

* * *

Et voilà !

C'est un texte que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire, et que j'hésite à poursuivre.  
Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ^^


End file.
